


Yes, Professor

by cygnaut



Series: As Instructed [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Charles, Dom!Charles and Sub!Erik, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Spanking, Sub!Erik, in media porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do take a beating well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my wip or packing like I should be I wrote some porn. A long-intended and hopefully long-awaited(?) follow up to [Be Good.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/333887%22)

"Have you been thinking about this?" Charles asks, his hand drifting down the back of Erik's shirt. He lets it drift lower, sliding down past the edge of Erik's hem and onto skin. Lower and lower until his hand comes to rest on Erik's bare ass.

"Mmhm," Erik mumbles, turning his face further into the comforter and away from Charles' gaze. Charles has him lying on his stomach on the bed, his pants unzipped and hitched down low, but otherwise completely clothed. Charles is sitting next to him, lolling back and resting on one elbow while his hand goes exploring. Erik rolls his shoulders, his hands itching to either pull his trousers back up or push them the rest of the way down. He doesn't like being in-between, half-clothed and half-naked at the same time. Charles, on the other hand, seems to revel in it; at least when it comes to Erik's state of dress. Charles himself is still fully clothed.

Charles' hand continues exploring, pushing Erik's pants further down as he cups his hand and squeezes. "You really have a very nice arse," he says, effusive in his complements as always. "I'm going to enjoy this." He gives Erik a light slap—more of a pat really—but it still makes Erik jump, his body tensing.

Charles tuts and then sits up. He takes hold of Erik's waistband with both hands and pushes his pants further down. When he's done he slides his hand in between Erik's thighs, tugging them apart. Erik is acutely aware of the fact that his balls must be visible, down below the cleft of his ass. Charles tilts his head, taking a long leisurely look before he pats Erik's ass again. He moves then, shifting back so he's sitting against the headboard. "Come here now. Across my lap."

Erik crawls over, keeping his head down and stretching himself over Charles' legs so his bare cock is resting over his clothed thighs. Charles' hand comes back up to rest on his ass, while the other one runs along his spine. He pushes up Erik's shirt so it bunches around his armpits uncomfortably. Charles pulls the cloth tight around his chest, twisting the fabric so he has a good hold and then pressing his fist down between his shoulder blades. "How do you want me to act? Angry? Do you want to be punished?"

"Uh, no," Erik says, folding his arms so he can bury his face inside them. "I'd rather… it's more like—I don't know how to say it."

"Is it only the pain then? What am I like in your fantasies? Gentle?"

"Sort of. But not really. I still like. Being rough. But it's—I like thinking about you… taking change of me." Erik pauses to take a breath and Charles' hand tightens in his shirt. He presses down with his knuckles and twists them in a slow massage, anchoring Erik in place. 

Erik licks him lips and manages to continue. "It's like I'm... out of control. Helpless, but not like—it's never. I'm never afraid."

" _Ooh_ ," Charles says, letting out a long breath like Erik has revealed some deep secret to him, rather than mumbling and stuttering into the coverlet. He leans forward, bending down until his lips meet the back of Erik's neck. Charles presses a kiss there, and Erik can feel his warm breath as he whispers, "I would never hurt you, Erik. Only how you want to be hurt. You're safe here."

The words do something strange to Erik's chest, making his heart clench painfully and his throat close up. He doesn't say anything, but it doesn't seem to matter. Charles kisses his neck again, adding, "I've got you," before he leans back. "Okay, let's start."

"Charles?" Erik asks, starting to raise his head. Charles' hand lifts off his ass and comes back down again with a stinging slap, all of his earlier gentleness banished.

"Ow," Erik says, even though that was sort of the whole point.

"Professor," Charles says, correcting him.

"Yes, _professor_ ," Erik replies. Okay, apparently they're really running with this.

Charles raises his hand again and brings it down on the same spot, and Erik flinches. He can feel blood rushing to both sets of cheeks. Every time he jostles in Charles' lap he ends up rubbing himself against Charles' thighs. It's really rather distracting. "Please," Charles prompts.

" _Please,_ professor." Apparently Erik finally gets it right, because Charles doesn't hit him again.

"Please what?"

Erik pauses, not knowing what to say. They hadn't really planned out much of a scenario, and Erik isn't used to making decisions when Charles is like this. Or when they're in bed at all really. Apparently he doesn't answer fast enough, as Charles hits him again, the sting spreading out and starting to tingle a little.

"May I have another?" Erik says, which is apparently the right answer as Charles switches to his other cheek this time, leaving his abused right one alone.

It gets good then, Charles alternating his blows while Erik works himself up by twisting in his lap and rutting against his legs. The pain grows in layers. It's red hot and stinging on top with each new slap of Charles' hand, while a deeper white layer builds and builds, pulsing in time with Erik's heartbeat. It starts to feel pleasantly distant, like Erik is drifting away from his body. 

Erik is panting by the time Charles pauses, taking stock of him while Erik tries to get control of himself. His stomach and thighs feel damp, and he can only imagine what a mess he's made of Charles, getting precome smeared all over his clothes. The rough denim of Charles' jeans is starting to feel more uncomfortable than pleasurable against his bare cock, the skin feeling oversensitive and raw. Charles must sense it because he hits Erik one more time, a firm smack that turns into more of a lingering grope. Then Charles' hand slides around Erik's hip and down underneath, reaching between them so he can get to the top button of his jeans. Erik helps, reaching out with his mind to grasp the thin metal of Charles' zipper and yanking it down.   

"On the floor now," Charles says. "On your knees."

Erik obeys, finding that his legs are surprisingly weak and shaky. He gets to the floor with less grace than he would like, while meanwhile Charles scoots himself to the edge of the bed. Kneeling down forces Erik to sit on the painful skin of his ass, the throb of pain a sharp reminder of what Charles was just doing to him. Charles stretches out his legs and uses them to nudge Erik into position, moving him so his shoulders are squarely in between Charles' legs. 

Charles has his cock out now, one hand down the front of his boxers. He pushes them out of the way and holds it while Erik stares at the red blush of the tip. Charles brings his other hand up to clasp the back of Erik's neck, pushing his head down into a bow. "Open up now, that's a good boy."

The hand on his neck slides up into Erik's hair, Charles' fingers gripping the short strands as he slips his cock into Erik's mouth. He presses down firmly, holding Erik in places as he thrusts. Erik tries to suck, but Charles doesn't seem very interested in his technique. "Hold still now," he says. "I know you can take more than that. Go on. Yes, good, so good."

Erik grabs onto Charles' shins, holding on as he fucks into his mouth. Charles doesn't seem to notice Erik's hands until he shifts his grip, moving them up to hold the back of his knees. "Hands behind your back," Charles says, words coming in gasps. "Wrists clasped."

Erik does so, nearly tipping over in the process and dipping his knees as Charles' jars him with another thrust. But Charles' hands are still holding his head, boxing him in along with his legs. Pinning him in place so he has nowhere to fall. All Erik can do is keep his mouth open, using the little leverage he has to try and move up and down in time with the rough slide of Charles' cock. He does his best, feeling the throbbing pain in his ass and the answering ache in his cock. 

The only warning Erik gets is Charles' hands tightening in his hair, grip turning painful and bringing tears to his eyes. He coughs on the first flood of salt, but manages to swallow the rest.

Charles folds forward, not pulling out of Erik's mouth yet. He bends down over his head and takes deep shuddering gasps like he's completely wrecked. "Oh, well done," he says. "You're always so good for me once we get going."

Erik clears his throat in response, appreciating the praise but wishing he could breathe. Charles shakes himself and leans back, his cock slipping out as his hands come up to cup Erik's face. He runs his thumb over Erik's lips, wiping away the spit and semen gathered in the corners of his mouth. Charles smiles, giving him a long and deeply pleased look. He waits until Erik has to break eye contact, looking down at Charles' stomach instead of up into his wide open face. 

"Stand up," Charles says. Erik does so, managing to get to his feet without bringing his hands around from behind his back. His legs are still shaky, not giving him much support. His cock is standing straight out, desperate for relief, for a touch, for _something._ But Charles takes his time, running his hands up and down Erik's sides before they come to settle on his hips, shifting him forward slightly. Charles smiles again and raises his eyes up to Erik's face. "Ask nicely."

"Please, professor."

"Please what?"

"Please _please_ suck me, professor."

"Well, I suppose you have been very good." Charles says, leaning in without looking away from Erik's face. He takes Erik inside, sucking noisily while Erik struggles to control the instinctual thrust of his hips. The wet heat of Charles' mouth is everything Erik has been desperate for, and it's hard not to thrust in with the same greedy lack of courtesy that Charles showed earlier.

Charles winds his arms around Erik's waist, his hands coming around behind him to hold his wrists and help him keep still. It's something of a trial to stay upright, and Erik wants very badly to grab onto Charles' shoulders, but he keeps his balance and doesn't fight his hold. Charles makes quick work of him, bobbing his head and setting a fast pace.

It's a bit faster than Erik would like, and Charles' tongue is inexpert at best, but he does know how to push his buttons like no one else. As he's sucking and slurping away one of his hands lets go of Erik's wrist. It slides down, caressing Erik's ass at first, soothing the still-painful skin there, before his fingers dig in and he _pinches._

Erik jumps and Charles takes his mouth off his cock. He starts to come and Charles lifts the hand on his ass to give him a sharp slap in encouragement. His body jerks and he ends up coming in a strange series of starts and stops, stuttering each time Charles hits him again as the pain blooms in a red staccato beat alongside the rising tide of pleasure. 

Erik crumples and Charles pushes him sideways, turning him so he lands on the bed on his side. He spasms one more time, curling in on himself a bit with the intensity of it. 

"Very nice," Charles says. "You do take a beating well."

"Thanks," Erik says. He no longer feels the need to tag 'professor' onto the end, although Charles still seems to be in character. 

"You really make an excellent pupil," he adds, starting to smooth Erik's hair back from his brow. "Makes me feel like quite the dirty old man."

"Glad I could help you make use of your pedagogical training."

"Oh, hush. Take a nap now, you look like you're about to faint."

Erik is not about to do any such thing, but he closes his eyes anyway. There's no real reason to fight Charles if he wants to fuss over him. It's okay if it's only every once in a while anyway, and Erik does deserve some pampering for playing along with Charles' games. 

Charles must be listening in because he chuckles a little to himself, and whispers, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Erik huffs, not opening his eyes. Yet he rolls over obediently when Charles goes to pull down the covers, curling up against Charles' side and letting himself drift into a lazy comfortable doze.


End file.
